The end
by welcometofightclub
Summary: short one shot. If Artemis Fowl ends, this is how i would end it.


**Note: I still don't own Artemis Fowl. I wish I did.**

**I think I'm improving, I'm not sure, but I really hope I am. Please review.**

**Plot summary. If The Atlantis Complex is the last book in the series, this is how I'd end it.**

* * *

Fowl was outside the LEP Plaza, trying to control his emotions, as new revelations came forth. Fowl couldn't believe what was happening. If what Foaly said was true, then everything that was happening to Holly Short now was his entire fault. He couldn't remember a thing. He tried, oh how hard he tried, but still, nothing from the past month could be remembered. _Damn this Atlantis Complex. _He didn't know when he did it, or what exactly he did, but, he did know that whatever he did, it caused Holly to shoot him, making her lose her job.

He smacked himself on the forehead at this thought. Just how stupid was he to try to make Holly shoot him? Why would he want to get shot? Why did he want Holly to shoot him? Why couldn't he remember anything?

He rubbed the gunshot wound on his left cheek. He knew that due to laws set up by The Council; The LEP is not allowed to kill any criminals, regardless of their criminal behavior or resisting arrest. Fowl was a criminal, and Holly shot him, that left only one course of action left, _Banishment. _

The word played in his head as if it were bile. He couldn't believe what he did. He caused Holly to get banished. For the first time in his life, Fowl felt stupid. How could he do this to her? Holly was his friend. What will she think of him now? She may never want to see him again.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Holly stepped out the plaza door and on to the sidewalk. He noticed that she carried a large cardboard box filled with personal items that were left on her desk. There was a picture of her family, something Fowl never got to see; collectable bobble heads of some famous Fairy T.V. personalities; calendars, potted plants, and lastly, paper work that was due before the whole Atlantis Incident.

She noticed Fowl on the steps; his hand running through his own hair, as if he were stressed out, or just losing his mind. His knees were brought up to his chest, as his hand swooped down to his face. He clearly felt horrible for what he did to her.

"Fowl?" She called out.

The boy turned his head immediately, making eye contact with her. It lasted for a few bleak seconds, before Fowl went back to sulking on the steps. Holly joined his side, placing her hand on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked blatantly.

"It's not every day where you cause your best friend to get thrown out of her home city, lose her job, and leave her homeless and jobless." Fowl stated.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it is!" Fowl practically yelled. "I'm the one who told you to shoot me! I'm the one who helped Opal out of prison! It's my fault and mine alone, that you're losing your job. Not to mention that you getting banished!"

"It's okay." She said soothingly. Her words felt like cool pool water on a hot summer morning. Still, Fowl was simmering from self-anger.

"Aren't you upset that you're never going to return home again?" He roared.

"Of course I am!" Holly barked. "Do you think I wouldn't be mad? But, that's not the point. The point is that I'm alive, and you're alive, and that's all that matters."

Fowl stopped at this. He was all that mattered? Didn't she care about her life, or her job, or her house, or her possessions, or….

"Why do you care so much about me?" Artemis asked.

"Cause friends care about friends, right?" Holly replied.

_Friends._ The word was painted on the walls of his brain with big black lettering. Now he really wanted Holly to shoot him. Never in a million years, can a word like friends case someone to be depressed. But, here was Fowl, growing an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that would not go away. Friends. Was that all they could ever be? After so many adventures, so many missions, so many laughs, and cries, that's all they were? Friends?

He knew he'd have to suck up his feelings, and give his rebuttal, without discomfort, or a hint of disappointment.

Fowl however, was a horrible actor.

"Yes, I guess were just friends." He replied crestfallen.

Holly could read him like an open book.

"Just Friends?" She added with a little quirk in her brow. "You didn't sound so enthusiastic with those words."

Fowl could no longer take it. The stress of hurting the girl he loves was too much to bear. Now she was pestering him; Saying words like _just friends_, and commenting about how he was depressed about that. He couldn't take it no more. He had to ask the question that he was brewing since the time in the gorilla cage.

"Holly," He stated, voice creaking under pressure.

"Yes?" she asked; uneasy of Fowl might say next.

"Do you love me?"

Holly's eyes widen to the shape of saucers, and her mouth started to gape open like a water hose. But these actions were not in disbelieve, but in utter shock for herself. How was she supposed to answer that? What could she say? _Sorry, I don't love you; I don't care;_ or _I didn't know you felt that way. _She was in a pickle.

She did have feeling for Artemis. They had been brewing for some time ever since the gorilla cage. But every time she felt the need for him, she remembered how he lied, how he used her. Holly is not someone's toy. She never wants to be used. Then again this was Artemis. Her Arty.

The best she could do was say…

"I wish I could love you Fowl. I wish I could love you with all my heart and all my soul. But I can't."

Fowl sank into a deeper depression, as he brought his hands to his face, dragging his fingernails along the cheekbone, making sure not to make contact with the gunshot wound. He was expecting rejection. The Council would never let them be together. _Wait; She just got banished. What the hell is holding her back?_

"Why can't you love me?"

"I…" She stuttered. If she knew that talking to Fowl about relationships was this hard, she never would have kissed him back in the gorilla cage. "I…I…"

She was stuck; she knew that if she said something wrong, it can either go two ways.

1. Fowl would hate her.

2. Fowl will not take the answer seriously, and would try again to persuade her.

Either way, their friendship would be ruined.

Then the answer fell on her like a ton of bricks.

Sometimes, the truth is the best answer, even if it stings.

"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

That answer shot a fury of rage through his body. She can't trust him? Still? After all this time, years in fact, she still can't trust him for what he did back in the past?

He smashed his fist into the pavement, causing blood to gush out of his knuckles, creating a modern art masterpiece on the stairs. His face got red to the point that his head could have glown in the dark. Holly could swear that steam was erupting from his ears.

"_**God damn it, Holly!" **_He wailed_**. "Why can't you trust me? It's been years, fucking years, and still, ever since I black mailed you into helping my mother, and you've acted like I've committed a murder. What's the problem? Why can't you trust me?"**_

Holly's eyes widen. Fowl, just, cussed. Not just a simple cuss, the f- word. She had never heard Fowl swear before. _He must be pretty mad._

Fowl started to go off in a fit a rage, preaching about trust and love. She never knew that Fowl felt like this before. He was acting like a two year old; over her. She had no clue that Fowl had romantic feelings for her, nor did she believe that he could even express love, unless it was over money.

She had to practically scream just to get her two-cents across.

"Fowl!" She yelled. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course it is! You're still mad at me for what happened to years ago! You can't trust me with anything!"

"I _can_ trust you."

Fowl stopped at this. His head snapped so quickly that he feared he broke something. He was very confused.

"Just a second ago, you said that you can no longer trust me."

She placed both of her hand, on each of his shoulders, as they were now standing on the steps, glaring into each other's eyes. But they were not glares of anger. One was glaring at confusion, and the other was glaring for calmness and reassurance. Fowl wanted this moment to last forever, as his mind sank into those mismatched eyes.

"Fowl," She stated in a low tone. It was almost like a whisper of wind. How it sounded, how it was cool and relaxing; just hearing her voice was pure amazement for Artemis.

"You've got this gift. You have the ability to get from point A, to point B, without ever giving up or wasting time. You always fulfill each task, and you get the job done, no matter what the odds. You're a problem solver, a fixer of sorts, and you've always had good intentions on what you did to get the job done."

Fowl smiled at this. He always received complements on this ability, but never from her.

"Now, here's the problem."

Fowl's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Your ability comes at a price. Once you've lock on to your target, you don't care about what is happening around you. You tend to ignore it, and on some occasion, burn it down to the ground. You're like fire. You leave a trail of destruction, mayhem, and tears in your path. You don't mean to, you just do. You burn down anything you touch."

A sudden jolt of hormones and testosterone filled his body to grab Holly's hand. She winced at the sudden touch, as coldness traveled down her spine. Fowl could make this out due to her facial expressions, as her eye's closed in apparent pain. Or maybe it was lust.

"Does this burn?" He asked.

She paused for a few seconds. She didn't lie when she replied.

"Yes."

Fowl was unsure of himself.

"Is it a good burn, or a bad burn?"

She thought about this for a long time.

"Neither. It's just you. You burn."

Fowl let go of her hand, as it fell to her hip.

"Fowl, I can trust you on the big things. I can trust that whatever you're doing is for the common good. I can trust that all you do is to help get us from point A, to point B. I can trust that in the end, you'll drag me, kicking and screaming, and eventually I'll thank you. But that's not what I want to trust you on. I want to be able to trust you on the small stuff. I want to trust that you'll no longer have to drag me. _Will you break my heart again_?"

Fowl's mouth gaped in utter shock when he heard this.

"Holly," he began. "Did you just not hear me a while ago? Did you not see how much I hated myself for what I did? Are you unable to tell, that I truly regret the error of my ways. I don't want to break your heart anymore. Holly, I love you!"

His mouth smacked against his lips, trying to stop what he said. It was just a couple of words too late. Both of them gasped at what he said. He had said it. Now their friendship could never go back. He just stood there, with his hand over his mouth, watching Holly's mouth and eyes widen. _Curse these hormones._ He thought. The world's brightness mind was now acting like the world's biggest buffoon.

He tried to think of a way to talk himself out of what he said. As he spoke, he felt himself get dumber and dumber.

"Sorry. I…I…I didn't mean what I said. I mean…you know…these damn hormones. I didn't mean it. Holly…I-"

His open mouth was suddenly filled with Holly's, as her tongue caressed his.

It was a feeling of pure adrenaline, excitement, and ecstasy. Never in a million years did Fowl ever feel like this. This first time they kissed, was out of pure worry and relief over the revival of his body. This moment, was out of pure love; pure unadulterated love, Even if it only lasted two seconds; _two sweet glorious seconds._

Holly broke the kiss.

She said "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much," before she went back to placing her tongue in his mouth.

Fowl and Holly slowly got lower to the steps, until both of them sat down. During this movement, Artemis and Holly made sure to never break the kiss. While they sat down, Holly began sucking on his upper lip, while Fowl saw this moment as an interesting opportunity to see where he could place his hands. One hand felt her hair; her auburn fiery hair, while the other hand grasped her back, as he pulled her closer to him. Their tongues started to intertwine as if both tongues were wrestling each other. Once in a while, Holly's tongue would dart across the inside of his cheek, brushing up against the gunshot wound. A feeling of pain would shoot up through his spinal cord. But, the pain felt good. It was a good hurt. It was a pure wet kiss that went from lips, to tongue, and then back again. Fowl was trying to remember what the kids called it these days. _Snogging_ was all he could think of.

That's when Fowl realized, that during all this time, neither he, nor Holly, remembered to breathe during this moment.

And they were being watched.

"Holly and Artemis, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Proclaimed Foaly.

Holly and Artemis broke away from each other, as Fowl's cheek got flushed red with embarrassment. He was happy that he was getting the chance to breathe now.

Holly's face was getting red too, but it was not from embarrassment.

"Foaly, I'm going to kill you!" Holly said as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

Foaly's whines of triumph and laughter were cut short when he saw Holly's eyes. She reminded him of a cobra at the moment. Her looked could have shot daggers. Then Holly's words replayed in his mind, as he started to take Holly very seriously.

"Sorry girl." He said, masking his fear. "But do you know how long I've waited for you two to actually do something. You two are perfect for each other. Besides, I just came out here to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well first off, do you want the good news, or the bad news?"

Fowl this time turned his head to face Foaly. _There's good news? _

Holly took her time with this question.

"The good news." She replied.

"Okay, well the good news is that after a long talk with The Council, and a couple of strong words from Vinyaya and Trouble, you can still work for the LEP."

She could no longer contain her excitement. She shot off the stairs like a rocket, and ran towards Foaly to hug him.

"O my god!" She yelled with excitement. "Thank Frond. I can still stay."

Foaly's face got lower. The bad news was replaying in his mind. He tried to think of how he would say it.

"Well, here's the bad news." He said with a depressing tone.

Her smile gently faded.

"The Council still wants you banished."

Her frown now turned into a shocked scowl.

"That makes no sense! If they want me on the LEP then why are they banishing me?"

"They want you as an outside informant. You'll get to do something that all elves have dreamed of. You'll be living on the surface. Unfortunately the Council doesn't want you to return to Haven ever again. They want you out of here in 25 minutes, tops."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She really didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she can live on the surface. She'd be able to live closer to the _real _sun, and not this artificial bullshit. '

On the other hand, she'd be away from her favorite city. She'd be away from friends, colleges, and actual clean air.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Where the hell where I live?"

Fowl decided in was time to cut into the conversation.

"She can stay with me, at the mansion."

Both Holly and Foaly turned their head immediately. Their looks could be described as surprised, or shocked, but that was an understatement. Did Fowl just ask Holly, to live with him? It was a gutsy move on Artemis's part.

Fowl had to clear up the conversation.

"If that's okay with her." He added.

Holly thought about it for a while, before she shook her head yes. It was better to live with someone you know, than to be out there all alone, right?

She directed her eye's back to Foaly's.

His eyes welled with tears. Holly had never seen Foaly cry.

"I'm so sorry." And he grabbed her in a great big hug. "You'll have no clue how much will miss you down her."

She patted that lonely, tearful, centaur on his human back, while she tried very hard to fight back tears as well.

Artemis watched as well. It was easy for him not to cry at moments like these. It was not that he wasn't emotional; it's just that he never got his emotions in the way of his logic. Besides, he believed that he had one or two many tearful conversations; the time his father supposedly died, and how he shot him in the Arctic. There was also the time that Fowl almost lost Butler. He never cried during those conversations. He got close, but never was there waterworks.

But when he saw Holly's eyes, how red they were from her crying, the dried tear stains on her cheeks, and how her nose was flaring every twenty seconds; Tears began to well up in his eyes.

Foaly went back to the ops booth, realizing that it would be the last time he'd meet Holly Short in person.

Holly turned back to the stairs. Her movements were very slow as she sat right back down next to Artemis. Slowly, she brought her lips back up to Artemis's and they kissed. Her eyes darted across his face. She knew that he would never be the knight in shining armor, but she was okay with being the vampire victim. She laughed on the inside at this thought.

Artemis's eyes started to discover her body as well. Whoever said that angle's were Caucasian, had blonde hair, wore a white robe and had wings, lied. Real angles have a Carmel skin tone, wear green and black jumpsuits, sported red fiery hair, and had their lips pressed against his.

Her eyes darted behind Artemis, as she noticed the window, filled with old LEP members, watching as she and Fowl snog right in front of them.

This was enough for her to break the kiss, and laugh at the same time. Fowl had a look of desperation in his eyes. _Where did he go wrong?_

She pointed towards the window.

"Gods; haven't these people heard of a thing called privacy?"

She kissed Fowl once more.

"You'd think that privacy would at least be in their vocabulary. But no, now they're just staring."

Another shot of testosterone, hormones, ecstasy, and simple pure lust, shot through his brain faster than the bullet express. Fowl discovered that there is one thing that is faster than a speedy bullet, and it's defiantly not superman. It was _super_ however, how quickly he could get aroused. The really horny part of his brain came up with pure utter genius dialog. When he opened his mouth, this is what spewed forth.

"If you want privacy, maybe we can go to the manor."

* * *

There are three things Fowl knows that what will happen to him when he gets in bed.

#1, he'd be all alone.

#2, he'd always at least have undergarments on.

#3, his feet would never be touching that part where his head should lay.

But now, Fowl was in his bed, and all three of those things were not true at the moment. He broke his three rules of logic. _Well, you know what they say. Rules were made to be broken._

He'd never thought that having his feet on the pillow, and his head just on the mattress would actually be comforting. But for some reason, he got an odd sense of pure relaxation in this position.

Then again, any man would be relaxed after a long, hard, 3 hour shag.

He studied her as she slept. He watched the gradual rising and sinking of her stomach as she breathed. He studied how her eyelids twitched while she was dreaming. He studied how great her body looked naked and even greater how it looked naked in his bed. He studied her figure. She was so…_tiny._ He never knew he had a thing for small women, but it felt great, just to be with this tiny, tiny woman, in this amazing world. He was never one to cuddle, but as Artemis prepared for sleep, he brought his hand out to grip Holly, and place her on his chest.

Before his hand could even reach her backside, to help her up to his chest, she opened her eyes.

She knew that Fowl would be there. How could she forget that glorious night that happened 3 hours ago? Yet, she was perplexed, on how his mismatched eyes, just stared at her body.

"Did anyone tell you it's impolite to stare?" She whispered.

He just smiled that predatory grin.

"Who are you smiling at?" She said with a little more spunk in her voice.

"You." He replied.

She smiled as she laid her ears to his chest. He could hear his heart beating, like a tennis ball against a wall. She had no clue that she had this kind of effect on him. It was great that she had all the power. Then again, she remembered that during that night, there was one point she was on her knees. _She was on her knees._ God forbid, maybe she really didn't have any power. She didn't care however. For the first time, in her long ass life, she was…_happy_. And so was Fowl.

Both of them, at that moment, closed their eyes, and began to count sheep. Sleep came slow, but gradual. And the last word that were heard before sleep took over, were "I love you."

Those words were spoken by Artemis Fowl the Second. And they were spoken to Holly Short, who would later, one day, indefinably, become Holly Fowl.

* * *

The kid grabbed a slice of a bagel from the pantry. He searched all around the kitchen for peanut butter, but when he found the jar, he realized that it was empty. _Oh well,_He though. _Bagels are better raw anyways ._The kid shrug his shoulders, and went back to the plate where the bagels stood. He took a moment to let the music sink in. He was glad to live in a rich family. They owned stereos that surrounded the mansion. Every morning, before school, as he would prepare his breakfast, he'd plug in his IPod to the monitors and would listen to some music. For some reason, he'd felt that he'd function better in the morning if he had a soundtrack. He smiled as he remembered the song playing. _Radiohead's "High and Dry," from the album "the bends." _The song's melody coursed through his veins. He lost track of time as he started to dance; that was, until he heard his mother's voice.

"Apollo!" She yelled. "You better be finishing your breakfast, otherwise you'll be late for school again. And I promise that I won't give you a ride this time."

Artemis laughed at the monitors in his mansion, as he watched his son scarf down the two slices of the bagel in his mouth immediately, and began to chew.

Apollo watched as his mother came down the steps in her evening gown. He already knew what she looked like by heart; blonde hair, blue eyes, it would be a lie to say that his mom, Minerva, was not a beautiful women.

"Now, I know that you already know what I'm going to say." She began.

"Don't stress about the day, learn something, and ride home on the bus." Apollo stated. "Oh, and don't forget to call you when I get home."

She smiled as she hugged her son. It was just a wet dream though. Apollo would never be her real son. She was just the adoptive parent. She was happy that she accepted him. She knew that she couldn't say no when Fowl brought it up on the phone 13 years ago. She remembered when Holly brought over the sonogram photo's, and how excited Holly was when she knew it was going to be a boy. She remembered how happy, and sad that Fowl and Holly were, when they signed the adoption papers, and legally handed over their son to Minerva.

Fowl was thinking this too, as he watched his son on the monitors talk to Minerva. It sucked that his son lived almost millions of miles away, over in New York City. But, he was happy that his son was living the life, a normal life that Fowl wished he had.

While he day dreamed, Fowl was unaware of the creak that was emitted from his door, or the silent footsteps that crept closer towards his chair, or the really small, really spunky, and really horny Holly get closer to his chair. When she reached her destination, she grabbed the back of his chair, without making a sound, and shook it violently, while she screamed his name.

Artemis clenched his chest. He felt that his 30 year old heart was going to explode. He was getting way too old for the stuff they did as newlyweds.

"Damn it Holly!" He exclaimed.

"Such a potty mouth."

"It seemed appropriate at the time."

She smiled at him. She kissed his left cheek, and looked towards the monitors.

"Do you think that we made the right choice giving our son away to Minerva?"

He had a look that made Holly shiver.

"That thought sometimes keeps me up at Night." He began. " I toss and turn wondering what's right and what's wrong. And do you know what I always think of when I come to a conclusion?"

"No."

"I think of how happy our son is with a normal life. I think of how he has a very rich family who loves him just as much as we do. I think of how the underground dwellers would react if they knew that there was another human on the planet that knew about the LEP, or how that human's mother was one of their greatest flyers. I think of how happy he is with the life he has now."

He pressed his lips against hers in a very romantic fashion.

"And If there's one thing that I want more than anything in the world, I want our son to be happy."

Holly kissed back, as she let her hands slide over him, while he sat in the chair. She let her left hand brush up against his right, as her wedding band brushed up against his. She remembered the night he proposed to her. She remembered that magical night where Apollo was conceived, and how she felt a strange high the next day. That high she felt made her so……._hot._

Her left hand grabbed him hardly in the crotch.

"Jesus!" he gasped.

Holly kissed him once more on the lips, before she got up, and walked towards the living room.

"Don't keep me waiting." She proclaimed.

Fowl wasted no time jumping from his chair. But before he did that, his attention went back to the monitors.

* * *

Over in New York, Apollo grabbed his back pack while his mother opened the door to the outside, where his bus waited for him. He made sure that he took his music with him everywhere. Music was his life.

"One last thing. If anyone says something about your ears like they did the last time, just tell them it's a birth defect. Got it?"

Apollo rubbed his pointed ears. He believed that he was probably the only person on the planet who had pointed ears. He smiled at this thought. He was unique. He hated that every day at school, he'd be called things like elf or dwarf, but he took what he could get, and let everything else slide. Besides, he could always call his classmates idiots. He's the only one in his class with perfect A's.

"Yeah." He replied to his mother. "It's only a birth defect."

* * *

So who is Artemis Fowl. The best answer that doctors ever got was over the phone. The voice they'd always get was female. The girl would always say that "Artemis Fowl is a Greedy, rich, pretentious prick that is untruthful and unbearable to live with. However, He is a great man, who did great things, and I love him very much. He is my husband, and the Father of our child, Apollo."

And when the doctors asked who was Apollo Fowl…

"Ah, now that's another story." Holly would proclaim.

* * *

**So, in the end, Fowl and Short are maried, they have a child named Apollo, who they handed over to Minerva for adoption. Apollo has no clue that he is a hybrid of a Fairy and a Human. At some piont, he'll have to meet his biological parents._ I smell spinoff!_**

**Why did I name him Apollo. Artemis is the greek god for hunting. Apollo is the greek god of music. I wanted thier son to be as much as a music freak and geek as I am, hence, his name is Apollo.**

**So do you guy's want a spinoff? Please review and tell me your answer.**


End file.
